The Worst Date Ever
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Timmy and Techna go on a date. Tecna gets abducted by the Trix, leaving it to the Winx Club and the Specialists to save her. When Tecna escapes cloud tower, the Winx must beat the Trix to her. Buckle up, Winx club. This is going to be the wildest spring break ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"We totally destroyed the Trix" Stella said jubilantly. Stella, the Specialists, and the other Winx Club members had just finished a pretty epic battle that had resulted with Icy nearly drowning. Stella,Bloom,Flora,Aisha, and Musa were talking loudly and proudly of their victory. Techna was walking a good distance behind them. "Hey Techna" came a voice behind her. She turned around. It was Timmy, one of the Specialists. And her crush. On her home planet,Zenith, emotion wasn't expressed. It wasn't exactly a loveless planet, but emotions played no roles in peoples lives. Techna also couldn't read emotions, so she had always been curious to as wether or not Timmy liked her. "Techna" he began, "I have something I've been wanting to show you for quite a while now. I was wondering if you would go out with me." Techna felt her face flush red. "You mean like on a date?" "Yeah" Timmy said. His face was also rather red. "Sure, what time?" Timmy beamed. "Actually it's a surprise date. I can't give you any details." Techna stared at him in shock. "Then how am I supposed to know what to wear or when to get there?" Timmy smiled at her. "Your smart. You'll figure it out."

"What's wrong Techna?" Aisha asked. Techna's head had been spinning since her conversation with Timmy. Techna repeated her conversation with Timmy. Stella gasped. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "Oh Techna, I'm so happy for you." Aisha raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think it's weird that Timmy wouldn't share the details of the date with you?" "Yeah" Techna admitted. "Maybe you shouldn't go" Bloom suggested. "No I'm going" Techna said firmly. "It would be rude, and besides I kinda really want to go." Flora passed Techna her phone. "Call us. For any reason what so ever." Stella gave a great sigh of impatience. "Not that we've gotten that out of the way, Techna prepared to be m ade over!"

Half an hour later, Techna looked in the mirror. She was wearing a purple assymmetric dress, her eyelids were purple, her lips and cheeks were a rosy pink, and she was wearing purple strappy sandles. "Thanks, guys" Techna said. She twirled in the mirror. Aisha was on the porch. "Hey girls" she called, " I think I see Timmy waiting by the gate." Techna raced for the door. "Have fun!" the Winx Club shouted after her.

Techna had just entered the main hall when she ran into Ms. Faragonda. "Techna" the elderly fairy gushed " you look nice. What's the occasion?" "I have a date with a Specialist." "Where are you going?" Techna bit her lip. She repeated her conversation with Timmy once again. Miss Faragonda frowned. "Be careful,Techna. Those boys can be unpredictable at times. Fortunately, what Timmy said is true; you are smart. If he hurts you or tries to hurt you, do whatever you have to defend yourself." Techna nodded. "But all the same" Miss Faragonda said "try to have a good time."

Sure enough, Timmy was waiting at the metal entrance to Alfea College. Thanks to the light of the torches surrounding the gate,Techna saw Timmy blush bright pink when he saw her. "Techna" he gushed "you look beautiful." It was Techna's turn to blush. "Thanks" she said. "You look really nice, too." "Thanks" he said. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tecna took Timmy's arm. "Yes we shall" she said. Timmy smiled and they began to walk. "Where are we going?" Tecna asked. "Has long as we get there by midnight, that's all that matters." He looked down at her. "But why? You don't usually question people or notions." Tecna confessed " Timmy, I'm extremely nervous; how do I know this place isn't dangerous?" Timmy stopped walking. He looked serious as he looked into her eyes. "Tecna , if I knew or thought this place is dangerous or unsafe, I would never ,ever take you there. You'll just have to trust me on this." Tecna nodded. "Could you at least tell me why we have to be there by midnight?" Timmy smiled. " I'm sorry, but I really don't want to ruin the surprise." "Oh, by the way" he said "I got you a gift." He handed her a tiny box. Instead was a necklace that looked like a tiny silver coin on a black ribbon.

* * *

They had reached Lovers Lake. Timmy checked his watch. 11:59:45. Fifteen seconds later, the velvet blue lake began to glow gold. Soft gentle music began to play from nowhere. Tecna felt her jaw drop. It was beautiful, even breathtaking. "Every full moon at midnight, the lake absorbs the light from the, which sets off a romantic magic. The lake becomes a dance floor, complete with romantic music." "Stella and Musa would love this place" she murmured. "Tonight isn't about Stella and Musa" Timmy said. "It's about us." He walked to the edge of the lake. "May I have this dance?" Tecna giggled and said"I'd be honored." Timmy bowed and Tecna curtsied. They took each other's hand and walked onto the golden lake, where they began to waltz. "Aw" came a chilly voice from above. "Two geeks in love." Timmy and Tecna looked up. It was the Trix! "What are you doing here, you-" Timmy snarled. "Oh Timmy, watch your laungauge in front of your lady friend" Darcy said in a soothing, yet nasty tone. And if you must know, we were just dying to know how your little date would go. Surprisingly, it was dancing. Was the geek cave too full?" Icy shouted" Icy blast!" A ball of ice shot towards Tecna. "Tecna!" Timmy shouted. She was frozen. Icy's attacks traveled at a mind-blowing rate. Icy cackled. "Hey Icy, what about the Specialist?" Darcy piped up. Icy's attention shifted to Timmy. "I have something special planned for him."

* * *

Bloom yawned. She sat up and looked around. Tecna hadn't yet returned. That was strange. Maybe they'd gone to Red Foutain and Tecna had spent the night there. She called Skye. "Hey Bloom" he said " happy first day of spring break." Bloom chuckled. "I didn't that was a holiday." "It is to me" Skye said. "So what's up?" "Tecna never showed up last night. I thought she might be there." Skye said "No and Timmy isn't back yet either." Bloom frowned. Something was terribly wrong. "Let's meet at Lovers Lake in an hour." "Will do" Skye said and hung up. Bloom ran to Stella and shook her awake. "Uh, what-?" her BFF murmured. "Stella, this is important!" Bloom said. " Tecna's not back. And I just got off the phone with Skye; according to him, Timmy never came back either!"

* * *

The Specialists had already arrived when the Winx got there. The Specialists were clustered around a tree. "Hey" Musa said. "What's so fascinating about that tree? We're to find Tecna and Timmy." Riven turned around. "We already did" he said and he the other Specialists moved aside. The Winx gasped in horror; Timmy was tied to the tree, unconscious, blood spilling from his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Tecna wiped her eyes on her arm and looked around. She was sitting alone in a cold, filthy, stone cell in Cloud Tower, the Trix's headquarters. Tears ran down her face. Who could blame her? Just minutes ago, the Trix had poured nearly an entire gallon of dragon's blood on her arms, legs, and even the dress. The dress was barely wearable now, her arms and legs were terribly burnt. Her shoes had been reduced to ashes. Her face was covered with make-up,tears, and soot. She forced herself to stand up and looked out the cell window. No bars. She looked down. All she saw was green vines, stone wall, and thick fog. She was probably pretty high up. There weren't any bars on the window. An irrational thought creeped into Tecna's mind: why not climb down? It would safer than staying here. They would torture her everyday if she stayed. It would probably be more sane if she fled to the Black Forest. All she had to do was climb down the vines. Wait, she couldn't go yet. She drew two squares in the air, a big one and a small one. The squares became two pieces of paper. She pulled them from from the air, then with her finger drew a stick that became a pen. She then began to write.

* * *

"I swear Tecna did this!" Riven roared. "Just beat a guy unconscious and then take off! Typical woman!" An instant later, Riven was on the ground, a bruise blooming on his cheek. Musa had punched him down. This resulted in cheering from the Winx club.

"Wait to go, Musa!"Stella cheered.

" You go girl!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Wait to show him who's boss!" Flora exclaimed.

" Thanks for doing all females a public service" Bloom said. Brandon and Skye were laughing. Aisha cleared her throat. "Okay, we've had our fun. We came here to find Timmy and Tecna. We've already found Timmy, but we've still gotta find Tecna." "Isn't it obvious?" Riven snapped. "It was Tecna who did this!" "I refuse to believe that!" Flora cried. "Tecna is my best friend! She would never hurt anyone but the Trix!" Bloom turned towards Skye. "What do you think?" Skye sighed. "I'm sorry Bloom, it just makes sense. Tecna isn't here, Timmy looks like he had the crap beaten out of him, not to mention he's unconscious and tied to a tree. The logical explanation is that she did do it." "I'm back" A panting voice said. Everyone looked over their shoulder. It was Healia, another Specialist and Flora's crush. Healia was majoring in Botany, the study of plants. Healia was holding a small cup. "We sent Healia back to Red Fountain to get a revival potion for Timmy" Brandon explained. "Will the blood have any effect on the potion?" Aisha asked. "No" Healia said. He pressed the cup to Timmy's lips and poured. Timmy's eyes shot open and he sat bolt up right. "Tecna- where is she?" Riven dropped down to one knee and put a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "She's the one who left you here." Aisha smacked him and said "He's wrong, Timmy. Tecna wouldn't do this to you. Or anyone for that matter." "And how do you know?" Riven demanded. Bloom pulled out her phone. "I'll just call Tecna. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." "Yeah" Riven muttered. "She did it." Ignoring him, Bloom went to contacts, pressed Tecna's number, and hit the call button. A ringing sound emerged from Flora's bag. Flora pulled Tecna's phone out of her bag. "Me and Tecna have similar phone cases" she said. "That means Tecna probably has mine." Bloom went back to contacts, pressed Flora's number and hit call. Another ringing noise. Flora checked in her bag again. "There's only Tecna's phone in this bag" Flora said. Everyone was silent for a moment. Bloom hit the call button again. Musa was standing in the bushes. She bent down and picked her way through the bush. After several minutes of thorough searching, she pulled Flora's phone out of the bush. "Found it" she said. "Ah ha!" Riven cried. "More evidence that she did this; she ditched the phone, probably so we couldn't contact her." "It wasn't her" Timmy muttered. "I know it wasn't."

"How?" Skye asked.

"It's kind of hard to remember, but for some reason, I remember seeing three flying figures.

"The Trix!" The Winx cried in unison. "They probably have Tecna!" Flora wailed. Musa glared at Riven. "And to think, this whole time you thought it was Tecna! That's low, Riven." Riven wasn't saying anything. He'd better be silent because feels guilty, Musa thought. Any other reason was unacceptable. "If the Trix have her, she's probably at Cloud Tower" Bloom said. Timmy jumped up instantly. "We'll what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tecna was starting to think her cell was up higher than she thought. The freakishly thick fog didn't help. The vines she was climbing were covered with with thorns, which made her bleed heavily. Due to fear and blood loss, she was probably on the verge of fainting. Wait, what was that green gunk below her? Could it possibly be ground? Tecna leapt from the vines. Squish! Soft, green, marshy ground.

* * *

The Winx and the Specialists were already halfway up the stairs by the time Tecna had escaped. Though the Winx had transformed, they weren't flying, fearing that the flutter of their wings would awaken the Trix. They heard heavy snoring above them. Riven, who had briefly been a prisoner at Cloud Tower, knew that the Trix kept a prisoners log, which told the name of prisoner and what cell they were in. The Winx tiptoed into the Trix's room. The Specialists agreed to stand outside the room, for walking in their heavy boots might awaken the Trix. The Winx tiptoed around the room, searching for the book. The Trix were snoring loudly. Timmy was gripping the door frame,glaring at the Trix. He had never wanted to hurt them so badly.

It was Aisha who found the prisoners' log. She flipped through it quietly; she didn't want to take it, in fear the Trix would be awake when they returned it. It was a pretty thick book and the pages were rough and thick. Aisha struck gold on page 138. It was safe to assume that "evil little demon fairy" was Tecna. Cell 101. Aisha tried to walked over the piles of clothes, books, and assorted magical animal body parts. There was a small crack and Aisha froze. She looked down and lifted her foot. There was a small pile of gray she'd crushed small, delicate, bones. Aisha sighed. Trying to get across this room would require a miracle. She pulled out her phone and texted the other Winx club members. " Found the log. She is being held in 101." Aisha began to perform a cat walk, slow and graceful, back to the door.

Cell 101 was on the tenth floor. Skye envied the fairies, watching them fly straight up the stone spiral staircase. He had cramps in his feet. Thank Merlin they hadn't walked to Cloud Tower. Timmy's jet was parked a couple miles away from Cloud Tower. Between his heavy robes, thick shoulder-length blonde hair, and the fact he hadn't sat in a chair for the past five hours, he was sweating up a river. It was hot and humid in the tower. Weren't buildings this old supposed to be freezing on the inside? He looked at Timmy, in front of the line, leading the group. He was scared for Tecna. On the ride over to the Black Forest, Timmy had buried his head in his hands. It was obvious he blamed himself for this. The Winx were now out of sight. They were probably already on the 10th floor.

Flora gave a small shriek. They were standing in front cell 101. The empty 101 cell. "T-T-Tecna! She's gone!" Flora exclaimed.

"I don't how I could be wrong" Aisha wailed. "She was the only name in the log."

"Maybe she escaped" Musa said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Stella said. "We're ten floors up. How could she possibly escape?"

"Maybe she climbed by the vines" Musa argued. "Didn't you see the outside walls? With all vines that cover this tower, climbing down would be easy."

Aisha tried opening the cell door. Locked. "Musa, you may have a point" Aisha said. "Tecna was the only one listed in the log. Here we are, in front of her cell, but she isn't here. The door is locked. This all adds up to Musa being right. Climbing down the vines is the only she could've escaped."

"Maybe the Trix put fake information in the log" Stella snapped. She hated being wrong.

"But the Trix think that we believe Tecna hurt Timmy" Bloom pointed out. "They don't escape us to come here and rescue her."

"It could've been a precaution" Stella said. "They knew obviously we would figure it out, so they put fake information in the log."

"The Trix felt too confident in their plan" Bloom pointed out. "We know you hate being wrong, Stella. But no can be right all the time."

" I'm not trying to be right!" Stella huffed. "I'm just using logic!"

CREAK! The Winx jumped. Bloom gave a sigh of relief. It was only Aisha opening the cell door. "Maybe she left behind a clue in the cell" Aisha suggested. They all walked in. "Can't see anything" Stella muttered. She snapped her fingers and a ball of light appeared in her hand.

It was Flora who found the letter. The Winx gathered around Flora has she unfolded the letter. A another square of folded up parchment fell to the floor. Stella shrugged. "We'll pick it up later." They turned their attention back to the letter.

 _Dear Winx,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't wait for you here. Can you blame me? In case you don't know, it wasn't I who hurt Timmy. It was Trix. They told me everything. Anyway, the main point of this letter is to tell you about a small clue system I've started. I am going to try to make my way back to Alfea. Every mile, I will leave an object connected to me. Don't worry, I'll leave it out in the open. I won't hang around each resting point for long. Less than a day._

 _Love Tecna_


	5. Chapter 5

Tecna wandered aimlessly around the woods. She figured anywhere would be better than Cloud Tower. Being eaten by a Dark Wolf didn't sound so bad. At least her pain and suffering would be over. Her feet were covered in thorns, her burns, though no longer stinging as badly as before, still caused pain. And to top it all off, she was freezing. Her dress had been reduced to rags that almost perfectly fit her. Clip! Clop! Clip! Clop! Tecna froze. That sounded like a horse. It couldn't be the Trix. They would ride some kind of demon reptile. But then, who else? "Well hello, hot stuff." Tecna jumped and shrieked. A soft, arrogant chuckle floated from behind her. "Do not worry love of my life. Tis I, your knight in shining armor, hear to whisk you away to my kingdom and become my queen." Tecna turned around. There was a midnight black horse and on that horse, a handsome prince with wavy brown hair, wearing gleaming armor. Tecna was disgusted. "I sense your disgust, O hot maiden" the prince said. "It breaks my heart that you have not yet taking a liking to me." Tecna's temper rose several degrees. "I just met you! And I don't like the way you have been talking to me." The prince got off his horse and wrapped his arms around her. "You will learn to love me."

* * *

There was silence on Timmy's ship. In the back was mountain of camping gear, guaranteed to last eight days. That was time they had left to find Tecna. Skye was steering the ship. Timmy was perched on the mountain of suitcases and camping gear, his face was buried in his hands. He blames himself Bloom thought. And it kind of is. But it also kind of isn't. He should've been armed so he could protect Tecna and himself. Even if he hadn't, we'd probably still be in the same situation. Timmy can't do magic. And the guys' weapons aren't very strong to begin with. That was a gross understatement. It seemed that the Trix could only be temporarily defeated, not permanently destroyed. Not that Bloom wanted to kill the Trix, just take away their powers. Permanently.

* * *

Tecna woke, believing the prince thing to just be a dream. But then she looked around and had to bite her hand to keep from screaming. She was no longer in dark, demon-filled forest. She was in a white room, with the biggest bed she'd ever seen, a marble fireplace with a roaring fire, and several sticks of what looked like white silk furniture. Tecna gasped in horror. It hadn't been a dream. She really had been verbally assaulted by an arrogant prince. She had blacked out briefly after he had wrapped his arms around her. She looked down. She was no longer wearing the ashy, holed-filled dress. She was wearing a... wedding dress? He had stripped her! And was that an engagement ring on her finger!? He was going to marry her! Tecna frantically began looking around for an exit. None. She ran to the large oak doors. Locked. She pressed her back to the door and sank to the floor. She buried her face in her hands. She was going to have to accept reality. There was no escape.


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight when they landed the jet. The Specialists put up the tents while the Winx collected stones and firewood. Everyone was working in silence. They only had eight days to find Tecna. Fairies had gone into this forest and vanished. They were never seen again. They were all afraid that Tecna would be the newest victim in a history that went back for centuries. Bloom had a private fear of her own; what if all them disappeared?

* * *

Tecna had fallen asleep. She was curled up on the floor tears still streaming down her face. She was awaken by a soft creak. She sat up instantly, ignoring the cramps in her arms. The large oak door swung open and the prince walked in. He looked down at her and smiled. "The love of my life. It's wonderful the future dark queen has awoken from her slumber."

"F-F-Future Q-Queen?" Tecna stammered.

"Why of course" the prince said. "Why do you think are wearing a wedding dress? And the ring?"

"I can't marry you!" Tecna cried. "I love someone else! If you really loved me, you'd want me to be happy."

The prince shrugged. "You will have to learn to be happy with me."

Timmy had a plan; has soon as everyone else was asleep, he'd run away to find Tecna. This whole mess was his fault after all. These woods were dangerous. He didn't any of the rest of his friends to disappear. It didn't take long for the rest of the Specialists to nod off.

But just to be safe, Timmy waited several minutes more before silently crawling out of his sleeping bag. He made his way over the other Specialists and left the tent. The fire was dying down, but even in the almost total darkness he could make out a shadow. "Who's there?" he whispered.

"Timmy?" Was that... "Flora? What are you doing" "The same thing your doing" the fairy of nature responded. "Tecna is my best friend. Your not the only who wants to find her alive. And if your looking for her, I'm going with you." Timmy grinned. He secretly glad he wasn't alone." Then what are we waiting for?" Timmy asked. "Let's go."

With a ball of light carefully balanced in her palm, they began to walk north. "So, what's the plan?" Flora asked.

" I guess we keep walking north until we find Tecna or we turn back at dawn" Timmy said.

" Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye!" came a loud voice. "Prince Edward, at long last, has found a bride. The wedding will take place tomorrow at twelve o'clock. Attendance is mandatory! Step forward to receive your invation!"

Flora and Timmy began to run towards the voice. Flora had no doubt that she and Timmy were both thinking the same thing; the wedding was were they would find Tecna. The voice was repeating itself. As they got closer, Flora could smell smoke and could see flames not too far away. Minutes later, they could see an ogre holding a box that was undoubtedly filled with wedding invations. "Ten please" Flora said. The ogre gave ten envelopes and ten black cloaks. "What are the cloaks for?" Flora asked. "The prince's bride is reluctant to marry him, so prince insist that everyone is required to wear a black cloak, so that his bride can focus only on him." Flora took the items. "By the way" Flora said. "I'm looking for someone. We were camping with a few friends a couple miles back. Me and my friend took a hike and we were attacked by a demon wolf. We were separated. She's a fairy with super short pink hair and green eyes."

The ogre tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No I haven't seen her. And your not the first one who's asked about her. A few hours earlier, I had three girls ask the same question and they gave almost the same description. The only difference is that they said she had severe burns on her arms,legs, and face. They also said that they were camping with her."

Flora had a pretty good idea of who those girls were. "Did the three girls who approach you accept cloaks and invitations?"

The ogre nodded. "Well thanks" Flora said. "I've got to go now."

She flew back to Timmy and repeated her conversation. "The Trix are also looking for her. We have to find her first" Flora said.

" You mean we're going to find her first" Timmy said.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy and Flora ran back through the forests to the camp site. That is, Timmy ran and Flora flew, her pink-and-green wings fluttering so fast, they were invisible. The sun was slowly rising. Flora hoped the others would be awake. They had found Tecna! When they reached the campsite, sure enough, their friends were crawling out the tents. They didn't look happy. But Flora and Timmy were too thrilled to notice. "Where have you two been?" Riven roared. Helia was smiling. "Yeah Timmy" he said. "Flora's my girl." Riven glared at Helia. Before he could start yelling at Flora and Timmy again, Musa cut in. "We've been worried sick. What were you two doing?"

" We were looking for Tecna" Timmy said. "And I think we found her."

It didn't seem like anyone was listening, though. "You were looking for Tecna without us!" Riven shouted. "I thought we'd agreed to stay together!" Bloom snapped angrily. "Tecna's missing, isn't that bad enough? What if you two had gotten lost? We're in this together, remember?"

There was silence. It was Aisha who broke it by sighing. She turned to Timmy and Flora. "You were wrong to run off. Bloom's right. We have enough problems already." She then turned to Bloom. "Bloom, you seem to be forgetting that Timmy and Flora are Tecna's crush and best friend. Obviously they want to find her more badly than the rest of us. And they think they've found her. We probably be back at Alfea at this time tomorrow." Timmy wasn't really listening. He had zoned out after Aisha had said "Tecna's crush." Tecna liked him? That was probably why she had gone on the date in the first place. The date had gotten her kidnapped by the Trix. Which is why they were here. To save her.

He was snapped back to reality When he heard Flora's voice explaining about the wedding.

Flora passed out the cloaks and invitations. "We're hoping that Tecna also got an invitation. After the wedding, we'll wait outside for Tecna. Remember, the Trix are also looking for her, so we have to find her first."

"If the wedding is at twelve, we'd better get going' Musa said. They than began to walk to the path, with Timmy and Flora in the lead. Other than the squishing of the Specialists' boots and the fluttering of the Winxs' wings, there was silence. The path was long and winding. They passed the ogre still shouting about the invitations. The invitations said to follow the mud path all the way to the Black Kingdom. Once there, according to the invitation, put on your cloak and go inside.

They arrived at the end of the path. But the strange thing was, there was no kingdom. At least none that they could see. Instead of a kingdom, there was a big, black, church. They slipped on their cloaks. Timmy reached out to open the door, and it magically swung open. They walked in. The church was just as gruesome and depressing on the inside as it was on the outside. Stone, moss-covered walls, and a torn,blood-red carpet. The only light came from torches on the wall. They immediately found two empty pews and sat down. Musa checked her watch. 11:59. There was a galloping and she turned around. There was a man, who she assumed was the prince, on a black stallion, riding down towards the small stage in front of the pews. Once in front of the stage, he leapt of the stallion, onto the stage, and bowed. No one said or did anything. The prince glared at them. "What is the matter with you fools? I demand applause!" The Winx, Specialists, and the hundreds of other black hooded figures began to applaud. The prince smiled. " I'm you all you why we are here today. To see me be wed. Guards, send in my bride!" All heads turned. There was someone in a black satin dress walking down the aisle. Stella frowned. There was something familiar about the slow, robotic way she walked.

When she reached the stage, the prince beamed and asked"Will you marry me?" There was a muffled silence from beneath the veil. "Hmm?" the prince asked. The bride ripped off her veil in rage. The bride was Tecna!


	8. Chapter 8

The Winx and Specialists felt their jaws drop.

"I don't love you!" Tecna roared. The prince was still grinning. "I said you would learn to me. Because most people are taught to love."

"You learn how to love; not who to love!" Tecna was on the verge of tears now. The prince turned to the audience. "Other than my bride, who objects to this marriage?"

The Winx and the Specialists stood up. The prince turned brick red. "I demand you state your reasons!"

Bloom was now panicked. If the Trix were here, none of them could speak and risk having their voice recognized. How would she tell the others? Finally, in a deep voice, she responded. "This maiden obviously hates you. Why can't you accept that?"

The prince turned an even darker shade of red. "You don't know how my bride feels about me! Clearly it's the stress of marrying a god such as myself."

Despite the situation, Bloom couldn't help but grin. Prince Edward of The Dark Kingdom, a god?

While Bloom found this amusing,Timmy was seething with rage. Who did this prince think he was? Yes he was set to inherit a kingdom and could choose his bride, but there some should be some kind of law that banned even royalty from marrying non-single women. Non-single. Did that mean Tecna was his girlfriend? It didn't matter. What mattered was that the love of his life was about to be married to self-centered jerk. Stella decided it was her turn to speak. In a deep voice she said "This maiden speaks the truth. Love can't be taught. Besides, I feel this is a good lesson for you; you can't always get what you want." The prince glared at them.

* * *

Tecna frowned at the little group. Why were they defending her? Didn't they want to ensure they had a queen? Unless they weren't People of the Dark. What if they were...? Her thoughts were interrupted by the words of another cloaked figure.

"This lovely girl's heart belongs to someone else. Why can you not accept this?" The figure began to walk towards the stage. The way the figure's fist was clenched, Tecna guessed he or she was holding something. The figure walked onto the stage and took Tecna's hand. Her feeling that she knew the figure grew even stronger. There was something familiar about the gentle, caring, way her hand was being held. She looked at the black circle in the hood, trying to see the figure's face. No such luck. The figure's face was completely hidden by darkness. The figure took her hand. Tecna felt something being dropped in her hand. Their hands seperated, and the necklace Timmy had given her was lying in the center of her palm. Tecna gasped.

"I recognize this necklace!" she cried. "My boyfriend gave this to me. How did you get this?"

The figure ignored her question and turned to the prince. "She has a boyfriend. Her heart belongs to him."

"Enough!" the prince roared. "I demand you and your companions show your faces this instant!"

"With pleasure" came a voice that sounded like... Stella! One by one, Stella, the other Winx, and the Specialists pulled down their hoods.

"Winx! Specialists! Timmy!" Tecna cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Guards! Seize them!" the prince roared.

The guards grabbed the Winx and the Specialists. Tecna watched in horror as they dragged her friends and love of her life away.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're all going to die!" Stella moaned. They were all crammed into a cell. According to the prince, they were to be executed at dawn. Timmy was furiously working on the lock. The rest of the Specialists were pacing the cell. The girls were sitting on the cell bench.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Stella asked. "It's midnight."

"Psst" said a voice from the window. They all turned. It was Tecna!

Timmy ran to the window, shoving the others out of the way.

"Timmy" Tecna whispered, gently squeezing his hand. He smiled.

"Hey lovebirds" Helia said, making the couple blush. "Sorry to break up the reunion but we need to get out of here."

"Right" Tecna said. She slid the key through the window.

"I'll be down in a few minutes" she said and disappeared into the darkness.

Timmy slid the key off the ledge and walked to the other side of the cell. He unlocked the door and everyone rushed out. He slid the key in his pocket.

"Now what?" Aisha whispered. "Tecna said she would be here soon."

The dungeon door opened and Tecna walked in.

"Timmy!" she whispered. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh I see how it is" Musa teased.

Tecna smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too. But we have to hurry. The guards could come at any-"

Guards came flooding into the room.

"We are going to have to ask the prisoners to return to their cell" one of the said.

"No way!" Timmy said sharply.

The Specialists pulled out their weapons.

"Winx! Transform!" Bloom yelled.

The girls transformed and began blasting the guards with their magic. One of Flora's blasts knocked over a torch. It landed on the thin carpet and fire began to spread.

""Run!" Sky yelled.

The Winx and Specialists raced for the dungeon stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

They tore up the stairs. The fire was spreading at an alarming rate. Aisha occasionally stopped and blasted the flames with water, which did nothing to stop them.

It wasn't long before everyone was seeing double. Everything went black minutes later.

* * *

Tecna ached everywhere. She woke in a tent. How had she gotten here?

She opened her eyes. Timmy was lying next to her.

"Hello" Tecna croaked. Her voice was raspy.

"Tecna!" she heard Flora squeal. Seconds later, Flora's head popped in the tent.

"You're awake!" she gasped and hugged Tecna.

Tecna groaned.

"How long was I out?" she whispered.

"Yesterday" Flora said. "Everyone else is sitting around the fire. We're waiting for Timmy to wake up so we can head back to Alfea. In the meantime, let's get some water. You sound like you need it."

The two emerged from the tent (Tecna with some difficulty) and were greeted by cheering from their friends.

"Could to see you're up" Sky said.

Bloom passed her a bottle of water.

"We were worried about you" she said.

Tecna smiled her thanks and drank until the bottle was empty.

She joined her friends around the fire and told them everything that had happened since being abducted by the Trix.

Muss hugged her. "That's awful."

There was a rustling in Timmy and Tecna's tent and then Timmy emerged.

"About time" Riven said. "Fire up the jet. I'm ready to get out of here."

Helia glared at him.

"You're kidding, right? He literally just woke up."

"No, it's fine" Timmy said, pulling the keys from his pocket. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Tecna woke up in her bed. She was home! At last!

She could here voices in the next room.

"I hope she wakes up soon..."

Tecna grinned. She recognized that voice; Timmy!

"I'm up!" she called.

The next thing she knew, Timmy was in her room, looking down on her.

"You're awake" he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Look, before you say anything, there's something I want to ask you" Timmy began. "Will you go out with me? The same date as last time, minus the Trix."

Tecna grinned. "It's a date."


End file.
